


A Black Tie Affair

by Kagetsukai



Series: We're not in Kansas anymore [8]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blindfolds, Cullenlingus, Dom Cullen Rutherford, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sexy Times, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsukai/pseuds/Kagetsukai
Summary: The First Day party had been anything but exciting, so when Ela and Cullen come home, they decide to have fun of their own. The tie Cullen is wearing gives Ela an idea for what kind of fun they should have.





	A Black Tie Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elalavella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elalavella/gifts).



> Once again I am working with an OC that is not mine! Through a random post on Tumblr, I decided I wanted to write something smutty for [@elalavella](https://elalavella.tumblr.com/) and thus this story was born. Please enjoy!

As Ela set her purse and keys on the table beside the front door, she wondered just how in the world one could make a First Day celebration boring, but apparently Orlesians could manage just about anything. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and vowed to never accept invitations from people she worked with. Before she could divest herself of her three-inch tan pumps, wonderfully large, warm hands crept around her waist and Cullen’s body curled behind her. She laced her hands with his and leaned back, enjoying the feeling.

“Did you like the party?” she asked.

He snorted. “Do you really have to ask? It was terrible; all these people in their overpriced clothing, thinking they are so much better than everybody else. The food was gross, the music maudlin and…” he paused. “Wait, did _you_ like it?”

She chuckled quietly and turned in his embrace. With arms twined behind his head and her body pressed flush against him, she kissed his lips. He tasted of warm whiskey and she smiled; his eyes were also like whiskey, warm and smooth.

“I was bored to tears, love,” she said and pressed another kiss to the tip of his nose. “I could _not_ wait for the midnight bell so we could leave.”

Cullen laughed quietly and leaned in to press a kiss against her neck; the stubble sent a shiver down her spine and she shuddered with pleasure.

“Did you have something else in mind?” he asked, his voice already a delicious timbre. 

In fact, she did have something in mind; ever since Cullen decided to dress in his best-tailored black suit that made him look polished, classy, and drop-dead sexy. The fact he had put on her favorite cologne did not help matters and she had spent the entire evening trying really hard not to drag her man into a bathroom and have her way with him in semi-public. She wanted a reward for her patience.

“Remember the thing we discussed last week?” she asked innocently and ran a finger along the lapel of his jacket. “About how I enjoy it when you wear a tie?”

He frowned for a moment, clearly having a difficult time recalling their conversation, but the moment it clicked for him, his amber eyes darkened almost immediately and his hands clutched at her hips reflexively. A small smile graced his lips, curving that damnable scar of his.

“Am I to understand you’d like some… role-play?” he asked, his hand drifting lower to gently squeeze her ass.

“Yes,” she moaned. How in the world was she already so turned on?

A sharp slap on her behind brought her briefly to her senses. “Into the bedroom, then,” he commanded.

Ela giggled mischievously and scurried away from his embrace. She knew he’d follow, but this was supposed to be a little chase, something playful to get their mood going. Still, she was not prepared for the look in his eyes when Cullen stepped through the doorway, tugging at his tie. The pure lust that shone through his eyes had her frozen in place and struggling to catch a proper breath. He paused just beside the dresser and leaned on it; she felt like a helpless prey under watchful gaze of a predator. The thought made her tremble with desire.

“Take off your dress,” he said.

Fuck, that _voice_. Low, rich, and velvety smooth that caressed her body and made her ache. The fact he _demanded_ that she strip made it that much sexier. She reached to the nape of her neck and tugged at the zipper. Thankfully, the damned thing cooperated and slid down without much fuss. With nothing to holding it in place, the pastel gorgeousness silently fell to the floor and Ela openly smirked at Cullen. He must have expected a bra underneath, because the fact she wore none had him gaping at her chest and clenching his hands into fists in a visible attempt to maintain control.

Being this naked in front of another person used to send Ela into a nervous breakdown, but these days, with Cullen, it felt exhilarating. She watched as his eyes traveled the length of her body, up and down, clearly appreciating her angles and curves. She slowly turned in place, making sure to sway her hips so he would stare at her lace-covered bottom. By the time she met his eyes again, the raw need in his gaze had blood roaring in her ears.

“Step up to the bed,” he directed her.

Ela had no idea what Cullen had in mind, but she was so tightly-wound already that she didn’t care one bit. She did as he requested, though, and actually whimpered out loud as she felt his presence right behind her. With soft, gentle touch, he smoothed his hands against the edge of her panties and hooked a few fingers into the band. Slowly, he pulled them down her legs and prompted for her to step out of them when he got low enough.

“Kneel on the edge of the bed,” was his next demand.

She stepped out of her shoes and gasped when he grabbed her shoulders.

“Keep the shoes on,” he whispered into her ear. “I like them.”

The warmth of his breath caressed her neck and she shivered at the sensation. It took some maneuvering, but she slipped the pumps back on and got onto the bed. Once more she could feel his presence behind her and she gulped in anticipation. What did he have in mind? Her lust-addled brain had a hard time thinking more than a few seconds ahead.

When a soft slip of fabric touched her face, she startled a little, not sure what was happening. She looked down and noticed his tie around her neck, which soon he adjusted to cover her eyes. It wasn’t a perfect blindfold, but it smelled like him and she’d be damned before she removed it without his permission. Once he secured the tie with one last tug, he slid his calloused fingers down her arms and brought her hands together. She felt another piece of fabric around her wrists, binding them together and she frowned. Where did he get another tie? When? She hadn’t seen - or heard - him go to the closet. How?...

Her panties. He had bound her hands with her panties. Now that she had it figured out, she could feel the lace under her fingers along with faint dampness against her skin. It meant that her sex was positively drenched and ready for him to do whatever he wished.

“Lean forward onto the bed,” he said quietly.

Ela was slowly beginning to understand how he was going to play this, but it still thrilled and electrified her. And Cullen, the gentleman that he was, made sure to hold onto her so she wouldn’t face-plant into the mattress. The position he had put her in was beyond intimate, making her feel exposed and vulnerable. The beauty of it was that she could break out at any time and stop if she became too uncomfortable, but her complete trust in Cullen let her enjoy this thoroughly.

“Spread your legs for me,” he demanded.

Damnit, it was a good thing her face was pressed up against the covers, because she was certain her face had become bright red by now. Still, Cullen wanted to see more of her, so she quietly complied.

“A little more, dearest.”

That endearment made everything better. Cullen loved her and was doing this for her benefit, for her pleasure. Normally, he would be a sweet and tender lover, so the fact he agreed to take on this dominant role made Ela tremble with anticipation. She spread her thighs for him even more.

“Good girl.”

Staying with her ass in the air, she wondered what would be his next move, his next demand, so she got confused when nothing happened. She could hear the rustling of clothing, a clang of what could be a belt buckle, but Cullen did not say another word to her. Was something wrong? 

“Cullen?” she asked quietly.

“A moment more,” he reassured her. “I’m enjoying the view.”

Ela felt her whole body _clench_ at his admission. Perhaps the thought that he’d be looking at her naked and wet desire didn’t completely connect in her mind until then, but knowing that he was appreciating the view of her exposed body made her that much more ready for him. She released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and gently swayed her hips. That’s why she wasn’t prepared for it when his strong hands gripped her thighs and immobilized her.

“Someone is impatient,” he commented. Ela could almost see the smirk on his face.

Next thing, all her thoughts vacated her head when his mouth pressed against her folds and _kissed_. The feeling of his soft tongue and lips always made for a fantastic contrast with his stubble, but the lack of visual stimuli made the experience that much more tactile. She moaned endlessly as he dipped inside of her and licked tirelessly. He groaned in pleasure and the vibration rocked through her like a lightening bolt, sending sparks up and down her body. Though he held her still, she tried to rock back against him anyway, seeking even more friction that would propel her towards bliss. This felt amazing, the way he nipped at her sex, laved it with his tongue only to press himself back inside.

Ela was getting louder, she knew it, but it did not matter. She yelped and moaned and gasped at everything this wondrous man did, and it did not surprise her when the familiar beginning of an orgasm built up along her spine. She wanted it; she _needed_ it. To his credit, Cullen never stopped as she chanted ‘I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come’, crowned with a shrieking release that most likely reached the ears of all their neighbors. At that point, she did not give a damn.

Through the haze of undulating aftershocks, she felt him let go of her hips, gently settling her flat on her stomach. She was still blindfolded and bound, but it no longer mattered; Cullen had given her a mind-blowing orgasm and she needed to breathe. Soft butterfly kisses landed along her legs, her back, her spine, her arms. Normally, such light touch would have sent her into a fit of giggles, but her skin still felt electrified by her climax and it only translated into more pleasure. Ela hummed quietly, enjoying the tenderness with which Cullen treated her.

She felt the bed dip and shift, and suddenly she was aware of warmth and proximity of Cullen right above her prone form. A brief contact with velvety skin on the underside of her ass let her know that she wasn’t the only one aroused and wanting. She grinned.

“How are you feeling, darling?” he asked quietly and he kissed her shoulder.

“Mmmm....” she purred in reply. “Really, really good.”

He chuckled briefly and she felt him gather her hair in his hand, settling it into a loose knot.

“Are you ready for more?”

Sweet mercy, he had more in mind. Of course he had more in mind. She could feel his hard and wet cock against the skin of her ass and there was no way she would let him pleasure her without satisfying himself as well. Purposefully, she jiggled her bottom and she smiled when it rubbed against Cullen; she heard him hiss in response.

“Yes, please,” she said softly. She had been taught to be polite, after all.

He huffed another laugh and leaned in to quickly kiss the nape of her neck.

“You’re such a tease,” he accused her, then placed a hand on her waist. “But I am here to please.”

Cullen gently moved her further up the bed, making sure to not pull on her unbound hair. The gentleness of it warmed her heart, though it did not put out the fire in her body; each connection between their skin set her nerves on fire anew. She felt him reach down and take off her shoes, then his hands trailed continuously along her ankles, her calves, the underside of her knees and her thighs. She twitched and shifted under his attentions, but by the time he grabbed her hips again, she knew she was ready for more. On the sensation alone, she could tell he had knelt just outside of her legs. When he finally pulled at her hips, she knew what he had in mind and she arched her spine to accommodate him.

The anticipation of the next step would have killed Ela, if not for the apparent fact that Cullen was at the end of his wits with arousal as well. When she felt the head of his cock at her entrance, she could swear it was leaking enough to rival her own wetness. The slow slide of his length into her heat tortured her, the way he stretched her, pressed into her, made her feel whole and complete. By the time he filled her completely, she was ready to come once more, just from the joining alone.

Ela felt him lean over her whole body, the press of his sweat-slicked chest delicious against her bound hands. Normally she would try to move against him, try to prompt him to thrust into her, but he had her entirely immobilized, a prey caught by her predator, ready to be consumed.

His breath puffed against her earlobe and she shivered. “If at any point you want me to stop or I’m hurting you, please tell me,” he said. “Will you promise me, Ela?”

She was ready to swear on whichever deity was on duty, just so he would move and fuck her already. 

“Yes, I promise,” she said on a breathy whine. Was that her voice? “Please, Cullen, _please_!”

Yet he still refused to move, his cock stationary and deep, deep inside of her.

Once more he shifted her hair out of the way, lovingly kissed her neck, and placed his hand against her newly-exposed skin. She could still feel his face pressed against her head, his breath caressing her ears and cheek, and she smiled at how completely she was wrapped in his arms.

Then he snapped his hips against hers.

Several things happened all at once and her already-overloaded mind borderline short-circuited. Cullen’s cock hit all the right places within her folds, while the motion neatly delivered her neck into his hand, gently pressing her trachea against his palm. It wasn’t enough to deprive her of all air, but the sensation was new and overwhelming. He repeated the motion, slowly and deliberately, as if letting her get used to these new sensations. She suspected that even without the blindfold she would have kept her eyes closed, relishing the way this man, this amazing man, made her feel.

Seeing that she wasn’t objecting to this position, Cullen finally began to move against her, rhythmically slapping his hips into her ass, the noise loud and obscene to her sensitive ears. She felt every little move he made within her, every tiny angle adjustment that hit that special spot inside. Somewhere along the fourth or fifth thrust, she felt herself arch closer to him, her spine bending into a bow, yet his hand never let up the pressure against her throat. She was beginning to see stars underneath her eyelids, her breath coming in short bursts that sounded incredibly needy in their cadence. 

“Come for me, love,” Cullen groaned into her ear. “I want to feel your quim clench around me.”

That one naughty word, so filthy and unusual on his tongue, was enough to send her flying over the edge of pleasure, and she screamed, free, and floating, and so, so unmoored. Ela felt her whole body shake with the strength of her release, no longer a simple wave, but a gigantic avalanche that threatened to swallow her whole, to take her away onto another plane of existence. She heard his voice soon after, a choked gasp and a whine in a voice she barely recognized, as his seed spilled forth with familiar warmth. Exhausted and no longer held up by his demanding hand, she collapsed onto the bed once more.

Sensations came back slowly, as if stubbornly trying to hold on to the nirvana-like feeling of bliss. Ela wanted to stay like that forever, covered entirely by Cullen’s body and filled to the brim with his cock. Alas, her man’s practical side stirred soon enough and he pulled himself up, gently sliding out of her; the resulting emptiness made her whine in protest. She heard him chuckle in response, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, she felt his clever fingers tug at the ties on the wrists, finally letting her arms fall to the sides. She tried to reach up to pull off the blindfold, but found herself unable to lift a finger.

“Careful,” he warned her. “Take it easy for now. I’ll take care of you.”

Ela humphed into the pillow, but let him remove the tie from her eyes. The bedroom seemed so much brighter now, even though the only light source was coming from the living room beyond the bedroom door. She blinked a few times and focused on Cullen’s face before her eyes; he was squatting next to the bed and frowning, as if worried about something.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his fingers reaching to pull her hair away from her face. “I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”

Ela briefly wondered how long it would take to regain her faculties and properly explain to him just how amazing their love-making had been; for now, she settled on a small smile and a shake of her head.

“It was perfect,” she whispered, her voice hoarse from all the screaming.

All apprehension vanished from Cullen’s face and he leaned in to place a little kiss onto her nose.

“I’ll be right back, don’t move.”

 _As if she could twitch a single muscle_ , she mused to herself.

She could hear him bustling in the bathroom, running the tap for a moment, before padding back into their bedroom. The wet, warm cloth that he pressed against her lower back drew a contented sigh from her mouth and she spread her legs again, giving him better access to her core. Once he was done removing traces of their coupling, he stepped away again - most likely to clean himself and to dispose the cloth. Ela felt herself slowly drifting into the welcoming arms of sleep, when Cullen returned and gently helped her roll over onto her back.

“Mmmm… tired,” she mumbled.

He chuffed. “Let’s get you under the covers, alright?”

That sounded like a splendid idea, but no matter how much she tried, Ela could not force her body to move more than an inch. Thankfully, her amazing man thought of that already and had pulled back the blankets in order to gently shift her limp body into warmth. Soon enough she was once more wrapped in his arms, her face firmly plastered to his chest where she could hear his heartbeat.

In the end, Ela slipped into nothingness feeling loved and taken care of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are love :D


End file.
